La historia de un contrabandista: El patrón del mal
by SandyP
Summary: La historia de un contrabandista que creyó que podía contra un país entero, según él, la plata arreglaba los negocios, puedo lograr muerte, destrucción, temor, pero lo que nunca logro fue una promesa, que nunca lo agarrarían.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, bueno sé que me van a querer quemar en una hoguera T_T, pero me recupere gracias a un review de mi otro fic llamado "Tienes 0 amigos en Facebook! (ya me imagino que sabrán que sufrí de abuso escolar y tuve que cambiarme de colegio otra vez :c) y decía "****Que clase de escritora no continúa su fic por una razón tan vaga xd." Y tiene razón y aquí estoy, escribiendo otro fic :D, inspirado en ese gran hombre bueno y malo alias el patrón de mal, si así es, PABLO ESCOBAR, en mi país dieron la novela y me conmovió mucho su historia, yo antes lo odiaba pero con la novela lo conocí mejor y ahora está a punto de terminar la novela (que aquí en chile la dan en el mega canal 6) y es por eso que me inspire en el para escribir este fic. Kyle será Pablo Escobar en esta historia así que espero que le guste y sin más, aquí le dejo la historia.**

Quien no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla

South park

Que a mí nunca en la gran puta vida lograran cogerme, aquí los único que van a perder van a ser ellos- Dijo Kyle al teléfono

Como ministro de justicia me comprometo, a desenmascarar sus oscuras y viles intenciones- Esas palabras se repetían en Kyle, estaba preocupado y angustiado, el savia que no duraría mucho.

Mal todo mal, es que mientras ese ministro de justicia, Rodrigo Lara Bonilla siga siendo el ministro todo va estar mal- Recordaba

Bogotá

Oiga un poco más despacio- decía el ministro, para luego le mandaran balazos

South park

Las autoridades deberían dar más seguridad a los jueces del país, sobre todo aquellos que investigan los crímenes que se le atribuyen al mafioso Kyle Broflovsky- Escriba el Director del diario "El espectador"

Debemos acabar con el diario el espectador porque es el único que es el único que está hablando mal de nosotros

Bogotá

Hace algunos momentos llegamos al lugar donde se produjo el atentado contra el director del diario "El espectador"

South park

Eso son los tipos de personas que vale la pena Kyle, por eso mismo es que toca matar- Decía Kyle a su grabadora

Soacha

A nuestra patria llego, como llego a más de 60 países del mundo, el poder, oscuro y criminal del narcotráfico- Decía un político para luego ser acecinado

South park

Mejor dicho que yo soy capaz de acabar hasta con el hijo de la perra si es que alguien se le ocurre meterse con algún miembro de mi familia- Seguía recordando

Bogotá

Otra empresa periodística que distoriciona la notica- Decían por televisión, después de explotar una empresa periodística

Un camión repleto de dinamita fue colocado frente a las instalaciones del edificio del DATA- Otra notica

Ay numerosos destrozos, ahora la policía está tratando de establecer el número de muertos.

Soacha

Decían nombres de gente muerte

South park

Kyle tomo el teléfono y llamo

Señorita escúcheme, dígale que es de parte de, del noticiero de las 8 de la noche que nosotros estamos llamándolo para hacerle una entrevista a él, yo sé que ellos no están autorizados para recibir llamadas pero del noticiero si están autorizados, entonces por favor señorita páseme al señor Mark

Halo- Dijo Mark

Anote- dijo Kyle y el anterior nombrado empezó a escribir- Las posibilidades de una entrega negociada con el gobierno nacional son las…- Kyle no podo seguir dictando pues un ruido lo interrumpió

Te dejo porque aquí está pasando algo muy raro- Y Kyle le corto.

**Bueno esto es el algo así como el prólogo de mi historia, espero que les guste, prometo seguir subiendo capítulos a "Tienes 0 amigos en Facebook" y vean Pablo Escobar: El patrón del mal, los episodios están en internet y la novela es muy buena, se las recomiendo.**


	2. Infancia

**Hola de nuevo mis guapuritas, me demoro porque mientras escribo veo la novela, para que todo concuerde, y la novela termina este domingo en país T-T así que la veo internet los capítulos que no vi para que la cosa tome forma y sin más que agregar eh aquí el capítulo**

_Nota: Aquí el hermano de Kyle es mayor que él y le dicen peluche y el primo de Kyle, Kyle, no es tan pavo. Y a Kyle le pondré Kyle, y a su primo KyleB_

Apúrele pues mijo que vamos a llegar tarde a la procesión- Decía la señora Broflovsky

Pero mama Kyle no quiere pasar- Decía Ike o más nombrado por su sobrenombre "Peluche"

Pues pase usted primero- Decía el pequeño Kyle, mientras se persignaba y pasaba el puente con mucho cuidado.

¡RAPIDO!- Le gritaban a coro su hermano y su primo. Y de repente le empezaron a mover el puente haciendo que casi se callera.

¡GALLINA!- Le gritaba su hermano mientras se reía

¡MI MAMA LOS VA A REGAÑAR!- Kyle estaba desesperado, porque estaba casi que se caía

Y bueno que ¿tú no te puedes parar solo? o ¿Qué?- Le decía el primo de Kyle, llamado igual que él.

Kyle lloraba, hasta que llego su mama y les dijo- Y tú ¿qué me quiere matar al niño? o ¿Qué?, yo esperándolo para ir a la procesión- Decía mientras tiraba a Ike por la túnica que llevaba puesta para la procesión- Me las pagaran en la casa- Y la señora Broflovsky se acercó a Kyle- Y yo esperándolos y ellos perdiendo el tiempo, parase pues.

Mami- Decía Kyle llorando- Casi me caigo.

Pero no se calló- Le respondio su mamá- Me oyó mi amor, parece pues.

Casi me caigo

¡PERO QUE NO SE CALLO!, no llore que los hombres no lloran, venga, apúrese, vamos

Ya en la procesión, mientras el hermano de Kyle iba adelante, él y su primo iban más allá y llevan una pequeña bolsa con pólvora para quemarla, y que asustaría a la gente con su sonido, pero nada más. Y la encendieron y todos se asustaron y Kyle y su primo reían viendo como la gente se daba cuenta que no había pasado nada.

Era tarde, y nuestros chicos seguían en la procesión todavía celebrando y había una vaca hecha de madera, que lanzaba humo por todas pates, que la gente se ganaba al frente de ella y cuando venía se alejaban, venia y venia y venia, y la mama de Kyle no los dejaba acercarse, pero este la veía maravillado.

Hasta que vino otra vez y Kyle se ganó delante de ella, mientras su mama lo llamaba y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, la esquivo.

¿Y vos qué?, ¿Machito para algunas vainas y pa´ otras no?- Le decía su primo

Gallina para otras no mijo, yo no soy ningún gallina- Le respondió orgulloso Kyle

Eso no es lo que parecía más temprano en el puente cuando lo salvo la mamita

¡AH!, pero es que ustedes eran dos y además se aprovechan de mí y escúcheme bien los que les voy a decir, esa fue la última vez que se burlaron de mí, ¿escucharon?

Y a ver desde cuando fue que te volviste tan varón- Decía KyleB (recuerden que KyleB es el primo de Kyle)

Bueno si vamos hacer en los que quedamos ¿o qué?- Cambiaba el tema Kyle

Pero por que no nos vamos mejor a quemar pólvora- Sugirió Ike

Esperen, esperan, que apenas le ágamos una vaina a su papa nos va a dar una golpiza bien verraca- Decía asustado el Primo de Kyle

Ay ustedes siempre buscando escusas baratas, quien queda como la nenita cierto, ustedes- Decía Kyle

_Mientras tanto en la caza de Kyle_

Pendejadas- Decía el señor Broflovsky- Si yo ya hice el estudio y ese es el camino que lleva al tesoro.

Vos es que sos bobo Gerald, ¿o te haces?- Reprochaba Sheila por la estupidez que iba a ser su marido- Si eso fuera del tesoro fuera verdad, hace mucho tiempo lo hubieran sacado, además porque precisamente en la fiestas.

Sí, es que siempre en las fiestas las almas les hacen un favor a los pobrecitos y ellos le entregan el tesoro

Ah, ¿sí?, entonces mucha suerte- Sarcasmo por parte de la señora Broflovsky- que te vuelvas rico- decía mientras se reía.

Usted es la primera que va a quedar desmayada cuando nos vea volver aquí con las manos llenas de oro, vamos muchachos- Y Gerald se fue con sus dos acompañantes.

_Luego, con Gerald_

¿Ven?, ¿Ven?, Mira haya están la luces, esas son la luces que lo indígenas les ponían a uno pa´ guiarlo.

Yo no veo luz- le decía uno de sus acompañantes.

Miren haya, ¿no ven esos dos arbolitos que ay haya?- Les apuntaba el señor Broflovsky, y sus acompañantes lo dejaron solo.

Bueno, me toca a mí solo

_Mientras tanto con Kyle, KyleB e Ike_

Bueno, que ese papá de ustedes es un verraco- Decía el Primo de Kyle

No le tiene miedo a nada- Dijo Ike- pero muchachos apenas él se dé cuenta de que es una broma se va a poner muy bravo.

Es que quien le va a decir, esto se va a quedar entre nosotros- Los calmaba Kyle- Mejor ágamos silencio- Y empezaron a observar al papa de Kyle.

Ay, hay viene, viene corran- Y corrían lejos de donde venía el señor Broflovsky y él se acercaba a donde estaban las luces.

¿Y esta vaina que es?- Se preguntaba al darse cuenta que solo eran un par de velas encendidas dentro de una olla- ¡IKE, IKE, PELCUEH!, sal de ay que yo sé que fuiste vos, este culicagado es que me vio la cara de bobo o qué, pero me va a oír pues- Decía mientras se devolvía a su casa regañando.

_Ya en casa_

¡IKE BROFLOSKY, PELUCHE!- Decía el papa de Kyle enojado- hay estas, a ver ay los tres cochinitos se me ponen aquí en frente- y Kyle, su primo y su hermano se ganaron delante del señor Broflovsky- Primero escuchen lo que voy a decir- le decía su mujer- Estos tres peladitos no están respetando ni si quiera al papa, yo creo que fue este- dijo apuntando a Ike- el que me puso ay un baldado de velas para engañarme, que ese era el camino que me llevaba al tesoro.

Haber peluche- Le decía su mama- míreme a los ojos, ¿usted le hizo eso a su apa´?

No señora, fue idea de Kyle- Dijo Ike muy asustado

¡NO!- se defendía Kyle.

Haber Kyle Emilio- le decía su mama- diga la verdad.

La verdad es que él nos chantajeo, él nos dijo que si no hacíamos lo que el quisiera os iba a acusar con ustedes, de que nosotros tuvimos la idea, pero el tubo la idea desde el principio- seguía defendiéndose Kyle, para que después su papa le empezará a pegar a su hermano y el sonriera victorioso bajo los brazos de su madre.

_Días más tarde_

Ay, ¿Qué eso?- Pregunto Kyle mientras iba caminado con su papa, mama, hermano y su primo al escuchar unas bombas y disparos.

Nada hijo- le respondio su mama- sigue derecho.

Sheila, ¡SHEILA!- Les gritaba Gerald- Y empezaron a correr a la casa para protegerse de los disparos. Entraron a la casa, y se escondieron en una de las habitación de ella, Kyle, KyleB y Ike se escondieron debajo de la cama, su mama se persigno y ellos lo imitaron y empezaron a rezar al niño de Atocha. Mientras rezaban golpeaban y empujaban la puerta, la mama rezo y rezo hasta que todos se quedaron dormido, y todo ya había pasado.

Al caer la noche, ya todo había pasado y abrieron las puertas de la casa para salir a la calle.

No, no miren los difuntos, agachen la cabeza miren pal´ piso- Les decía Sheila, pero Kyle no hacía caso, el miraba los cuerpos fallecidos de las demás personas mientras llevaba su maleta.

_Tiempo después _

Kyle, necesito la previa- Decía Ike

Y yo necesito tantas cosas, y quiero tantas cosas, pero el problema es que todo en la vida, tiene un precio que son diez pesos en este momento-su hermano bufo- ¿No les gusto?- Kyle y Ike estaban negociando, para que Kyle con Diez pesos se robara la previa de un examen.

Huy no Kyle- Regañaba su hermano

A no si se van a poner a regañar como niñitas yo mejor me voy- Les dijo Kyle a su hermano y a su primo.

No, no, no Kyle espera, por favor, yo soy tu hermanito

Haber, haber, haber, familia es familia, negocios son negocios

Mira que yo voy a volver a perder el año si no apruebo ese examen

Eso ya no es culpa mía, ¿Quién fue el que se relajó y no se puso las pilas en el año?

Asele el favor- Se metió su primo

Está bien, pero me dan cinco ya y cuanto termine el trabajo me dan los otros cinco- Y cerraron el trato.

Entro al salón con la llave que había tomado antes, dispuesto a tomar la previa del examen. Busco por todos los cajones de la mesa del profesor la previa y la encontró en el último cajón entremedio de un libro, la doblo bien y se lo metió entre su pantalón, luego de eso entro su profesor.

Kyle, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Está a punto de acabar el recreo

Profe que bueno que llego- Le dijo Kyle inocentemente

¿Y usted que está haciendo aquí señor Broflovsky?- Le pregunto su profesor

Es que la puerta estaba abierta, entonces yo entre a esperarlo para que me explicara- Le respondio Kyle con cara de niño bueno

Levántese- Le dijo su profesor y el obedeció- ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?- ahora su profesor se encontraba abriendo su pupitre para revisarlo.

Nada profe, que está buscando

MMMM, muy bien jovencito

Profe yo creo que está muy ocupado mejor me voy antes de que se acabe el descanso

Broflovsky, espere- Pero él no hizo caso y se fue donde su primo y hermano

Ya son quince- Dijo Kyle orgulloso

¿QUINCE?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo su hermano y primo

Si

¿Por qué quince?, usted nos había dicho que diez- Le dijo enojado Ike- Mantenga la palabra

Ah, no porque yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo mientras ustedes miran

Pero si no te pillaron- Le dijo su primo

Ah entonces ya van a ser dieciséis, porque si me siguen alegando subo a los veinte- Kyle no se dio cuenta de que su profesor los estaba escuchando.

_Después del descanso_

Dejen todo lo que tienes bajo de sus pupitres, dejen únicamente un lápiz, ahora tenemos previas de matemáticas y ya lo saben cero para e que copie y el que se deje copiar, tienen media hora.

Kyle, Kyle- Intentaba llamar la atención de Kyle su primo, y el antes nombrado lo miro- Esta no es la prueba que vos te conseguiste, estas es otra.

Kyle la vio y se dio cuenta de lo que le decía su primo era cierto así que él se paró de la silla y…

¡PROFESOR!- grito Kyle- Esto es injusticia, usted no nos puede hacer una previa sorpresa y mucho menos bimensual.

Por favor siéntese y conteste el examen

No, porque es que usted ni siquiera nos avisó que sería hoy, entonces si nadie estudio ¿Qué? Todo la vamos a perder eso es injusto- Y se escucharos a varios decir que si era injusto.

Se sienta y contesta lo que sabe- Le dijo enojado su profesor- o si no tiene cero de calificación, ¿Qué prefiere?

No compañeros esto es injustos no nos puede hacer esto, esto es injusticia, ¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!- Decía mientras tomaba la tapa de su pupitre y la subía y bajaba metiendo ruido y sus demás compañeros copiaron el gesto.

_Con la mamá_

La mama de Kyle era profesora y trabaja en la misma escuela que estudiaba su hijo, estaba haciendo clases cuando la mandaron a llamar de inspectoría.

_En i_nspectoría

Haber y usted que me había prometido la semana pasada- Regañaba la mama de Kyle a Kyle- Usted que hacía en el salón de ese profesor-Silencio por parte de Kyle- Respóndame pues

Yo estaba ay para preguntarle algo que no sabia

¿Usted cree que yo nací ayer?, ¿Qué me caí del zarzo?, es que acaso usted no sabe que los perros viejos ladramos echados o ¿Qué?, Kyle Emilio, Le voy a dar un consejo, el día que usted haga algo malo, hágalo bien hecho, no sea tan pendejo de dejarse pillar.

Pero si nadie se dio cuenta de nada

MMM, que no, ¿o es por eso fue que el profesor les cambio el examen? Y usted termino trepado en ese pupitre o ¿No?- Silencio por parte de Kyle- Kyle Emilio, este mundo es pa´ los vivos, no es pa´ los bobos, es pa´ los avispados y uno tiene que aprender con quien casa las peleas, no te valla a olvidar, uno no puede dejarse pillar, zurrón- Le dijo mientras le pegaba suavemente en la frente.

_Días después_

Se fueron todos al río para pasarla bien y bañarse, excepto Kyle que quería escuchar relatos de su abuelo.

Mami- Pregunto Kyle- Yo tengo una pregunta

Dígame pues- Le respondio su mama

¿Todos los hombres de la familia son soldadores?, porque yo no quiero ser soldador

¿Sí?, el abuelo era un duro, hasta alcalde de cañas gordas fue

¿Un duro pá que?- Pregunto Kyle

Él era un aventurero, él era rebuscador, él se compraba licor por afuera y lo vendía en el pueblo.

¿De contrabando?

Jeje, es que el abuelo era una avispa- Dijo riendo su mama

Él lo que hacía, era comprar whisky en Urabá y lo traía y lo revendía en el pueblo, pero, ¿sabes como hacia?

¿Cómo?

Iba y se lo compraba, lo metía en un ataúd lo mas de grande, contrataban unos deudos y lo bajaban por el monte, hacia un hueco en el cementerio y por la noche el volvía, sacaba la caleta y se llevaba el whisky y lo vendía en la tienda

¿Y eso se vendía?

Pues claro Kyle Emilio no ves que es vicio y lo que la gente hace por vicio, mi amor, por eso usted tiene que estar bien alejado del vicio.

¿Y nunca lo pillaron?

¿Qué si lo pillaron, mira pues el sapo que nunca falta, claro que ese abuelo era más avispado, ya le habían avisado que lo tenían pistado, y entonces, metió unas piedras en el ataúd, cuando llego la policía, no lo pudieron arrestar, porque lo que había eran piedras y pensaron que era un viejo loco, es que era tan avispado.

Mami y de todo eso, ¿Qué nos quedó?

Que nos quedó, nada- respondio triste la mama- después de eso yo me case, me case con su apa´.

_Años más tarde_

**C**_**ontinuara…**_


End file.
